Lo que dicta el corazón
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash-Morgan/Reid.-Relaciones, rompimientos, decepciones, depresiones, felicidad...es lo que un ser humano vive día a día, sin embargo hay que aprender a escuchar al corazón para saber lo que dicta en verdad.
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO:** Lo que dicta el corazón

**Capitulos: ****1/2**

**Serie:** Criminal Minds

**Spoiler:** Principios de la temporada 5, en especial del **5x04**.

**Pairings/Warning:** Morgan/Reid

**Category:** Slash. Fluffy, drama, quizá algo de llanto y Broken Heart (si, crítico)

**Raiting:** No pasa del PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Minds, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:****En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Slash. Si no te gusta entonces adiós, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad entonces bienvenido. No me hago responsable de nada porque si estás aquí eres responsable de ti mismo y de tú lectura._

Bueno, esto es un "auto-regalo de cumpleaños" (si, para mí)-dividido en dos porque me ha salido de lo más largo- pero por causas de fuerza mayor (léase progenitores y sus ideas de un repentino viaje ¬¬) voy a publicarlo desde ahora y si el tiempo me lo permite (y también el viaje), el desenlace el día 19 de Julio (día de mi cumpleaños).

La verdad no es tannnn Fluffy como me gusta (quizá sí pero no al principio) y después de meditarlo bien creo que es el mejor regalo que puedo darme. ¿Por qué? Porque aquí plasmo sentimientos que había tenido guardados desde casi principios de año donde algo me ocurrió, donde los sentimientos de impotencia me asaltaron y no puede expresarlos porque la otra parte involucrada simplemente no me lo permitió nunca. Así que por sanidad mental, para cerrar mis círculos y para volverme a levantar, he aquí algo que en la vida real no terminó bien pero cuya esencia me lleva a sentirme cien mil veces mejor a como me he estado sintiendo todos estos meses.

Por eso voy a ser un poquito egoísta en ante poner esta idea a las suyas y de obsequiar esto no solo a mi sino a todos aquellos que se encuentran en similares circunstancias, a la vida misma y sobre todo "a ti", que leas o no leas solo puedo decirte: "he cerrado el círculo".

**oOoOoOoO**

-Reid, ¿podemos hablar?

Algo no estaba bien, no lo estaba porque García jamás le pedía hablar a deshora de _oficina_. En realidad conversaban poco, quizá lo necesario, pero no a las diez de la noche y definitivamente no cuando lo interceptaba en el ascensor.

-Cl-Claro.-Asintió no muy seguro y con una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago.

-¿Día pesado?

-Lo usual.

-Me imagino, sobre todo con el frío… ¿te apetece un café?, ¿chocolate caliente?, ¿té?

-Lo que sea está bien para mí, dado que tú eres la que desea hablar conmigo.

La sonrisa nerviosa de García y su curiosidad los llevaron no muy lejos de la central, a un pequeño café que nunca había visto.

-Un Flat White* con cinco terrones de azúcar para ti y un Capuccino Mocha con crema batida y chispas de chocolate para mi.-Sonrió la rubia, cuando le entregó el vaso térmico que ella misma se había ofrecido en recoger de la barra.

Él removió para disolver el azúcar y posteriormente bebió un trago para degustar la esencia dulzona de la leche.

-Pensé que solo bebías americanos.

-A veces me gusta experimentar, sobre todo por las noches.

-Oh, Reid, si no supiera quién eres tomaría ese comentario con doble sentido.

El aludido sonrió de lado mientras su compañera lamía aparatosamente la crema batida de su vaso.

-Ham…García…

-¿Y ya terminaste los informes del caso pasado? Porque Prentiss me dijo que aun no podía terminar, sobre todo porque Rossi…

-García.

La mujer suspiró y tras ajustarse las gafas miró fijamente al doctor logrando inquietarlo un poco.

-No sé si esto me incumbe.-Comenzó y algo dentro de él volvió a decirle que nada de lo que ella dijera sería bueno, sobre todo porque estaban ambos ahí en una noche de Viernes cuando claramente la mujer podía estarla pasando con su novio.-Pero ya he hablado con él y dado que soy algo así como su _grillito de la consciencia, _pero a pesar de todo no he podido hacer nada y eso que me he esforzado en ser racional y objetiva pero ese cabeza dura no entiende que…

-García, encuentro…fascinante el soliloquio que sostienes en este momento pero claramente quieres decirme algo extremadamente importante por lo que tal vez es mejor que simplemente lo digas y ya. Es entendible que quieras _acojinar_ un poco el _golpe_ pero en mi experiencia profesional puedo decirte que…

-Morgan está saliendo con alguien.

Dejó la boca abierta a mitad de la frase y sus ojos claros buscaron los de la mujer que continuaba mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Q-qué?-Indagó, moviendo un poco la cabeza para despejarse.

-Que Morgan te está engañando.

Quizá si no hubiera estado sentado habría tenido que buscar una silla en dónde hacerlo, por eso miró la mesa y después el vaso que tenía escrito en un garabato Dr. Spence.

-¿Reid?

Solo a Penélope García se le habría podido ocurrir eso. Nadie, aparte de JJ solía llamarlo de esa forma. Era como una confidencia que entre la rubia y él había nacido desde que se conocían, pero García era García y siempre trataba de hacer más leve la existencia con sus graciosos comentarios y frases.

-¿Reid?

-Ya que en este tipo de lugares siempre tienden a escribir lo primero que escuchan, dada la poca acústica y el griterío de los tumultos de personas, me sorprende que hayan escrito bien lo que les dijiste.

-Reid.-Susurró ella, tomando su mano derecha para apresarla entre la suya, logrando que el aludido la mirara nuevamente.-Lo siento mucho.

Fue un murmullo, Penélope tenía claramente lo que las personas llamaban _quebrada la voz_, muestra fidedigna de una empatía real. Y a pesar de ese susurro él la escuchó como si hubiera hablado en altavoz.

-Lo siento, creo que mis mecanismos defensivos están llevándome a lo que claramente se define como _evasión_ y a lo que los expertos catalogan como una clara y profunda _negación_….

-Reid…

-Algo…sospechaba.-Dijo, imitando el mismo tono suave que el de la mujer.-Solo que no estaba seguro de que fuera…esto.

García asintió, apretando un poquito más el agarre sobre la mano del muchacho, el cual bebió un buen sorbo de café.-Quizá debí pedir un Express.-Medio sonrió, volviendo a mirar a la que lo imitó.

-Habría querido decírtelo de otra forma.

-Como te dije, en mi experiencia es mejor de la manera dura y directa. Creo que se digiere mejor y no hay tanta posibilidad para que la persona se quede estancada en la nega… ¿lo has visto?

Penélope pasaba su día entre computadores, oculta en su _garcicueva_ y de cualquier contacto humano, excluyendo las numerosas llamadas del equipo y de alguna que otra visita por parte de su novio. Le gustaba su forma de ser y de trabajar, sobre todo porque el cibermundo era su fuerte. Sin embargo, algo que la difería del hombre que aguardaba alguna clase de respuesta, era su personalidad extrovertida. Quizá por eso su vida había sido un poquito más simple que la del joven doctor, quien dado su pasado y su personalidad…no pudo evitar el sentir un gran pinchazo en el pecho, uno que iba acompañado de un improperio hacia el hombre de quien hablaban.

-Sí, lo he visto Reid, es por eso que me arriesgué a decírtelo. Créeme que estuve pensándolo mucho, mucho hasta que casi me salió humo por las orejas pero a la única conclusión que llegué, aparte de que Morgan es un idiota, es a que debía decírtelo.

Él volvió a medio sonreír y esta vez retiró con mucho cuidado su mano de la que continuaba aprisionándolo.

-Lo siento, creí que podría infundirte un poco de…ya sabes. No quise incomodarte.

-No lo hiciste, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a…lo he notado extraño desde hace varios días. Tal vez desde que ocupó el lugar de Hotch.-Dijo, mirando el vaso que continuaba inmóvil frente a él.-Pensé que era el estrés de enfrentarse a algo nuevo, sobre todo porque aunque no se lo digan, lo están vigilando y poniendo a prueba. Ahora es el líder de un equipo y ya no puede pensar o moverse como antes, ahora debe ser cuidadoso y anticiparse a cualquier tipo de eventualidad. Pensé que se estaba exigiendo demasiado porque no quería defraudar a nadie, sobre todo a Hotch quien confía en él. Por eso le di su espacio y solo lo he buscado para cosas referentes a los casos y a los informes.

García escuchaba con mucha atención, teniendo en cuenta de que sus ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas ante una imagen que jamás pensó que vería.

-Ayer me quedé hasta tarde para hacerle compañía, incluso pedí comida china con palillos porque le gusta molestarme por no saber utilizarlos. Dice que soy toda una vergüenza como genio _sabelotodo_.-Rió y ella lo imitó mientras se limpiaba disimuladamente una lágrima.-Pero me dijo que me fuera a casa porque aun no sabía a qué hora se iría. Yo alegué que podía quedarme con él todo el tiempo del mundo, incluso me ofrecí a ayudarle en sus informes pero se mostró tan reacio…creo que jamás lo había visto comportarse de esa forma conmigo. Ni siquiera cuando nos conocimos y me veía como a un niño de kínder en el que no se podía confiar. Me sorprendió mucho su actitud pero ahora sé porqué se ha estado comportando tan evasivo conmigo. Debí suponer que alguna vez se cansaría.

-Oh, Spencer, no digas eso.-Negó ella, atreviéndose a hablarle con su nombre.

-Es solo la verdad.-Afirmó, mirándola por fin a los ojos.-Una realidad que no quise ver jamás. Dejé que la fantasía me envolviera y dejé de lado el raciocinio, la verdad de que él solo estaba conmigo mientras alguien quien si le interesara se presentaba en su vida.

-Si no le interesaras entonces no habría estado contigo, no te habría pedido que fueran pareja…aun en contra de las normas.

Pero el genio negó.

-Somos seres humanos, García, tenemos la necesidad innata de estar cerca de otros seres humanos que satisfagan nuestras necesidades.

-Pero…

-Y eso fue con nosotros. Como te dije, es natural…

-¡¿Por qué simplemente no te molestas, gritas, pataleas, tiras el café o lo maldices? ¡Sabes que quieres hacerlo!, ¡otra persona en tú lugar ya se habría levantado para ir a buscarlo o en su defecto habría intentado llamarle para pedirle alguna explicación!

-Pero eso revelaría quién ha sido el _soplón_.

-¡Sí!-Gritó ella importándole muy poco que la observaran.- ¡Pero eso hace la gente normal cuando se entera de que su pareja lo está engañando, Reid!

-Lo sé, pero yo no soy una persona normal.

La mujer resopló y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos. Esa no era la reacción que se había imaginado.

Se armó de mucho valor para esa conversación y estuvo segura que sus dotes de _chica consuelo_ iban a ser de gran utilidad, pero como el muchacho decía, él no era alguien que se clasificara como _normal_.

-¿La conozco?-Escuchó el susurro, algo que la obligó a elevar solo un poco el rostro y mirar al que la observaba fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿La conozco? Porque claramente es una mujer, ¿verdad?

García volvió a acomodarse en la silla y no supo que responder.

-No sé si…

-Sabía que era mujer, siempre ha sido de chicas, aun ahora no sé porqué… ¿es mayor o menor que él?, ¿es bonita?...no, no quiero saber eso. Evidentemente solo me traería más…

-Reid, cálmate y respira.-Aconsejó, al mirar las manos contraídas del doctor. Ahí ella comprendió que él estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo por no explotar en ese instante.-No creo que esas cosas sean importantes, lo que cuenta es que ese grandísimo estúpido está haciendo una tontería. He intentado hablar con él pero lo tiene…no sé cómo decirlo.

-Solo hazlo.-Pidió y ella no pudo negarse a ese susurro lamentero.

-Idiotizado. Esa es la palabra.

Reid cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios en una mueca que hablaba de dolor.

-Desconozco si es bueno decir estas cosas, Reid, pero yo no podía permitir que te siguiera engañando de esta manera. Es mi amigo, no hay nada que no haría por él además de que lo quiero en grandes cantidades, pero una cosa es que lo quiera y otra muy distinta el ver que está haciendo una tontería y lastimando a alguien que siempre ha estado ahí para él.

Spencer trató de regalarle una sonrisa pero no pudo, por eso simplemente continuó mirándola.

-Pensé que con su nuevo ascenso y la nueva oficina tendría más tiempo de pensar las cosas con esa linda cabeza suya, pero al parecer todo fue contraproducente porque…

-¿Cuánto…?-Indagó carraspeando.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene con…ella?

Penélope supo entonces que Reid era tan _normal_ como cualquier otra persona, por eso y pese a la incomodidad del doctor, volvió a aprisionar su mano.

-Desde el caso de los tipos que asesinaron a esas dos parejas solo por diversión**.

-Oh.-Dijo simplemente y ante todo pronóstico apretó la mano que sujetaba la suya.

Por primera vez Penélope García odio a Derek Morgan porque esta vez en verdad, en verdad se lo merecía.

oOoOoOo

Era la cuarta vez que intentaba leer lo que estaba escrito en el memorándum que había encontrado esa mañana en su escritorio. A pesar de su memoria eidética, era incapaz de concentrarse lo suficiente como para que algo más allá de _Estimados agentes_, se le grabara.

Hacía dos noches había sostenido _la charla_ con García y desde entonces prefería vivir de cafés con medio kilo de azúcar, a dormir.

Lo había intentado _esa_ noche, pero todo lo que consiguió fueron imágenes que no deseaba recordar y pensamientos que lo llevaban a llenarse la cabeza de estupideces. Si, era mejor no dormir y sin embargo comenzaba a pensar que incluso despierto veía cosas que no debía.

-¿Te pasa algo?

La voz de Prentiss lo tomó por sorpresa.

-No, ¿por qué?

La mujer lo miró mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Bueno, no todos los días veo al super genio Dr. Spencer Reid interesado en un Memo que habla sobre las festividades de Noviembre y Diciembre.

La risita de Emily lo sonrojó.

-Ham…solo quiero estar preparado, no quiero que el juego del _regalo secreto_ me tome desprevenido este año.

-Lo mismo dijiste el año pasado y terminaste obsequiándole a Larry Reynolds un cupón del setenta por ciento de descuento en anteojos.

-Bueno, fue un gran obsequio.-Defendió con cierto enfado.

-Reid, Larry Reynolds ni siquiera utiliza anteojos.

El aludido frunció el entrecejo.

-Ya le habrá servido a alguien.

-Reid, lo que necesitas es alguien que te asesore en eso. Si me lo pides con tiempo yo podría ayudarte.

-¿De ver…?

-Un día antes o unas horas no es un gran lapso de tiempo. Necesito más que eso, ¿entendido?

El más joven suspiró y asintió.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias por tú amabilidad.

-No es eso, solo no quiero que quedes en ridículo…otra vez.

La risita de Prentiss solo hizo bufar al doctor, quien pensó en salir un momento a respirar aire fresco pero la oportuna presencia de JJ se lo impidió.

-Lamento cortar su diversión pero tenemos trabajo, chicos.

Ambos se encaminaron a la sala de juntas, en dónde igual que siempre se les expondría algún asesinato o secuestro, y tal vez en el mejor de los casos una _abducción extraterrestre_. Lo que fuera era mejor que pensar.

-Hey, te vez muy feliz. ¿Eso quiere decir que te diviertes sin mí?

-Morga, ahora eres el jefe, se supone que todo el mundo se divierte sin ti. Sin ofender, Hotch.

El aludido solo movió la cabeza restándole importancia al comentario de Prentiss y Morgan rió un poco, mirando a Reid quien se sirvió una taza de café. Estaba seguro que de seguir así muy pronto sus riñones lo resentirían.

-Hey, ¿todo bien, chico genio?

El aludido asintió, bebiendo de una taza que convenientemente no se movió de su boca hasta que JJ comenzó a hablar sobre el caso, desviando la atención de todo lo demás.

Reid se concentró a medias, por mucho que lo intentara no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a Morgan quien prestaba absoluta atención a las fotografías y presentaba su punto de vista. De un momento a otro había pasado de ser el Derek Morgan que conocía, al nuevo jefe. Él sabía que Morgan se merecía un puesto como ese, tenía la capacidad y la aptitud necesaria, era capaz de cumplir con sus tareas de forma excelente, sin embargo las palabras de García regresaban a su cabeza.

"_Morgan te está engañando"_

Cerró los ojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Sintió el repentino impulso de levantarse, tomar a Morgan por la solapa del saco y exigirle que de una vez por todas se confesara. Quiso interrumpir a Rossi y preguntarle si alguna vez tendría la decencia de decirle que había hecho personal algo que no debía y que ahora lo engañaba con una mujer que tampoco parecía tan _decente_. Incluso le apeteció golpearlo y tirarle encima la taza de café que sujetaba con bastante fuerza. Todo lo que García le instruyó como _reacción de persona normal_ estaba cruzando por su cabeza en ese momento y no pensó que la sola posibilidad de llevarlas a cabo lo hiciera sentir tan bien.

-¿Reid?

Parpadeó y miró a Morgan quien lo observaba de manera extraña.

-¿Perdón? No estaba prestando atención.-Murmuró avergonzado. Jamás había desatendido una introducción de caso en lo que llevaba trabajando en la BAU.

-Te pregunté si estás de acuerdo en trabajar en conjunto con el criminólogo de Philadelphia para reunir información del homicidio.

-Oh…si, si, no hay problema.-Asintió, desviando la mirada.

Morgan arrugó el entrecejo una milésima de segundo antes de indicarles a todos que era hora de marcharse. Jamás, en lo que le conocía, había mirado a Reid tan distraído.

Y sin embargo no se molestó en buscar la explicación porque el caso resultó ser uno de los más difíciles que se les hubiera presentado e hizo falta la máxima concentración de todo el equipo para lograr atrapar a los tres asesinos.

oOoOoOoO

Antes de irse la miró. Era bella, inteligente y graciosa, todo lo que había estado buscando en una mujer desde siempre. Si, no se habían conocido en la mejor de las condiciones y la mutua atracción había terminado en eso, noches de sexo o de simples conversaciones que lo distraían de su nueva y pesada rutina.

Era encantadora y sonreía bastante a pesar de que recientemente había perdido a su hermano. Lo escuchaba con suma atención cuando le relataba algo del trabajo y lo tranquilizaba con una mirada o una palmadita sobre el antebrazo. Era lo que buscaba y sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse _mal_ por estar viviendo en esa situación.

Siempre se había prometido no hacerlo, pero bien decían por ahí _nunca digas nunca_ y la prueba fehaciente era lo que estaba haciendo.

Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y salió del departamento. Cuando subió al auto miró fijamente el edificio frente a él por unos momentos y después simplemente suspiró. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decidir porque simplemente no podía ser incoherente consigo mismo y con lo que pretendía mostrar.

Tal vez su trabajo si lo había deshumanizado un poco y debía luchar por recuperarse. Tal vez por eso estaba haciéndoles _eso_ a dos personas importantes que no se lo merecían. Así pues con un resoplido, puso en marcha el auto y se decidió.

Tenía que terminar con alguno de los dos porque no era justo seguir viviendo en esa mentira.

García tenía toda la razón del mundo, había cometido un error en involucrar más que trabajo con _ella_, pero ya era tarde para reclamaciones. Solo restaba hacer lo correcto y continuar con su vida.

Esa misma tarde cuando todos planeaban ir al bar de siempre, él pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta, pero lo que no sabía era que el muchacho que le sonrió y accedió a acompañarlo a cenar ya esperaba ese momento, lo esperaba e intuía desde que le dijo:

-Reid, tenemos que hablar.

No era como si no se lo esperara, en realidad se había estado martirizando con la misma pregunta: ¿_Por qué no me lo dice?_

Conocía a Derek Morgan lo suficientemente bien como para no saber que era un hombre que le gustaba sentarse a dialogar y solucionar las cosas lo mejor posible. Esa vez se había tardado en hacerlo pero por una parte se sintió aliviado…el resto de él estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ese restaurante y sin embargo se quedó ahí escuchando, con media sonrisa fingida en el rostro y atento a las palabras que salían de los labios del hombre que aun amaba pero que al parecer el sentimiento había dejado de ser recíproco.

-¿Te agradó la cena?

-No estuvo mal.

-Quizá deberías comer más carbohidratos, siempre he pensado que eres demasiado delgado.

-La constitución física de mis padres es delgada, por lo que yo no puedo ser de otra manera. Aunque estadísticamente hablando, si comparo mi cavidad torácica y la dimensión de mis huesos se puede decir que casi el cien por ciento de los que son altos y delgados poseen una tendencia a serlo toda su vida porque…

-Reid.

Guardó silencio, el momento había llegado.

-Creo que…debemos terminar.

Cuando se enamoró por primera vez y le rompieron el corazón pensó que estaba bien, después de todo, los amores pueriles se olvidan. La segunda vez fue en preparatoria y pretendió olvidarlo con las múltiples bromas que el equipo de futbol le realizaba. Cuando aquel _affaire_ con la actriz de Hollywood se terminó, simplemente lo dejó al tiempo. Pero en ese momento, en que los ojos de Derek Morgan lo observaban y todo su lenguaje corporal hablaba de resolución y franqueza…no supo como catalogar el nivel de dolor que experimentó porque simplemente jamás lo había sentido.

Había soñado y pensado varias veces sobre esa posibilidad, sobre lo que sentiría cuando Morgan se decidiera a terminar; pero claramente nada era ni mínimamente comparable a lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Sintió un dolor agudo partirle algo por dentro justo a la mitad, seguido de falta de aire y una desesperación por negarlo todo y suplicar…quizás llorar también…un llanto que no podría controlarse con nada.

Y a pesar de que habría querido hacer lo que fuera, simplemente no lo hizo.

-Comprendo. Si la _relación_ ya no te satisface, no creo que sea…justo para ti seguir con ella.-Carraspeó, tomando un poco de agua para deshacerse del nudo en la garganta. Pensó que probablemente esa _cosa extraña_ que obstruía su garganta pronto se incrementaría.

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?-Indagó Morgan, un tanto perplejo por la reacción del que asintió.

-No se puede…no se puede retener a nadie a la fuerza.

-¿Y no quieres saber el motivo por el cual…?

-Sea cual sea.-Interrumpió el más joven tratando de que su voz continuara lo más neutral posible.-Creo que será aceptable, dado que lo has pensado lo suficiente como para decírmelo ahora.

Morgan dejó escapar un suspiró. Debía haberse imaginado las cosas de esa manera. Una vez más se recordaba que Spencer Reid no era cualquier persona. Por un momento se preguntó si el _chico_ en realidad lo había querido o todo había sido parte de alguna _investigación._

Por su parte Reid quiso cuestionar mucho y a la vez espetarle que conocía desde hacía tiempo _sus razones_. Quiso decirle mil y un cosas que terminarían seguramente en reclamos por su parte e intentos de explicación por la de Morgan. Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondamente. De nada servía todo eso porque estaba plenamente seguro de que solo sería un puñado más de dolor para una parte sensible de la que ni siquiera estaba consciente que poseía. Era suficiente con que conociera el _motivo real_ de todo eso, mejor dejarlo así.

-¿Y…eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme?-Preguntó, mirando los ojos oscuros que parecieron endurecerse un poco.

-No, pero siempre olvido que no requieres de muchas explicaciones, Reid.

El aludido sonrió de lado, era mejor que pensara en eso al hecho de que como las personas decían, tenía completamente destrozado el corazón.

-Por la interacción en el trabajo no te preocupes, podemos seguir como hasta ahora. Es decir, hablando solo de lo esencial y obviamente de los casos. Sería una tontería modificar nuestro ritmo de trabajo cuando hasta ahora no lo hemos hecho.

-Eso…de acuerdo.

Había algo en Morgan que no estaba bien, habría esperado reclamos y una larga lista de explicaciones pero Spencer lo estaba tomando todo con la mayor de las diplomacias y eso lo frustraba un poco.

-Bien, entonces no sé cuando prefieras ir por la ropa que está en mi departa…

-Dime una cosa, ¿en realidad no te importa?

El doctor lo miró sin comprender.

-¿No te importa, Reid, que estemos terminando una relación que nos costó bastante sostener?

Morgan le sostuvo con rudeza la mirada hasta que el más joven volvió a buscar algo de beber. El _nudo_ se estaba intensificando.

-Me importa.-Susurró, volviendo a mirarle.

-Pues no parece.

-Y dime, Derek, ¿serviría decir algo cuando evidentemente ya lo has decidido? ¿A caso…a caso te quedarías si digo algo?

_Touchè,_ pensó Morgan cuando los ojos del más joven le mostraron lo que había estado ocultando toda la noche. Reid _lo_ sabía.

-No hace falta ser perfilista o genio para descifrar tú comportamiento, así que creo que no hay nada más que decir sobre esto. Somos adultos y manejaremos esto lo mejor que podamos. Puedes ir por tú ropa cuando quieras, la mía envíala por favor por correo.

Quizá ese sería el acto más _humano_ que Reid realizaría nunca junto con el de levantarse de la mesa, mirar a Derek Morgan con todo el dolor que sentía y retirarse de forma silenciosa y prudente.

Esa sería una mirada que Morgan tardaría mucho tiempo en borrar de su cabeza.

oOoOoOo

-Hey, ¿todo bien?

Miró a la sonriente mujer que se había sentado a su lado.

-Si claro, ¿por qué no habría de estar todo bien?

-Vamos, Reid, no te escudes en eso.

Penélope golpeó levemente su brazo mientras continuaba sonriéndole.

Él solo pudo suspirar y reclinarse en su silla.

-No creo haber experimentado algo similar en toda mi vida…desconozco… ¿así se siente cuando terminas con alguien?-Indagó, mirando a la que ya era pelirroja.

-¿Cómo?, ¿con deseos de cortarte las venas con galletas y de llorar todo el día insultando a quien te dejó? A veces, aunque depende de cada persona.-Explicó ella, tratando de modular un poco su voz.

El más joven se guardó la siguiente pregunta por lo que prefirió echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos.

García lo observó meticulosamente y por eso supo que llevaba días sin dormir y sin probar nada que no fuera café o galletas a la mitad. Penélope no necesitaba de su intuición para saber que el joven doctor la estaba pasando fatal mientras que el creador intelectual de todo eso disfrutaba de su _nueva_ vida al lado de alguien que prefería no evocar.

Reid le causaba ternura y también un deseo ferviente de protegerlo más que nunca. Era comprensible que alguien como él, todo un genio en la teoría pero no en la práctica se estuviera sintiendo de esa manera. ¡¿Y quién no lo haría? Su pareja acababa de _cambiarlo_ por alguien más…en verdad tuvo deseos de retorcerle el cuello a cierto hombre que afortunadamente no estaba por ahí en ese momento.

-¿Quieres hablar?-Indagó, mirando la negativa que ya esperaba.

Con renuencia el muchacho le había contado un poco sobre la noche del rompimiento, no creía que fuera a relatar más. Pero nada perdía con intentar.

-Hablar es bueno.

-Te agradezco tú intento por hacerme sentir mejor, pero desgraciadamente mi mente no se siente lo suficientemente competente como para asegurarte una buena charla.

-Deberías dormir un poco. Lo necesitas.

Spencer quiso decirle que cada vez que cerraba los ojos continuaba viendo cosas que lo hacían experimentar más dolor, incluso rabia. Quiso decirle que cada vez que llegaba a la oficina o que tenían un caso, hacía acopio de toda la fortaleza que tenía por permanecer impávido y sin argumentar nada, cuando todo lo que deseaba era reclamar cosas y tal vez golpear un poco al que obviamente él ya no le interesaba.

Estuvo tentado a confesar que compró Dilaudid*** que guardó en el tercer cajón de su cómoda y que esa mañana sumaron cinco las ocasiones en las que había preparado una inyección con la intención de enterrarla hasta el fondo de su brazo.

Deseó confesarle muchas cosas pero simplemente no lo hizo. No estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo.

-Tal vez deberías hablar con Hotch…Morgan.-Corrigió ella al recordar que el otro hombre estaba fuera de sus funciones como líder.-Y pedirle algunos días libres. Estoy segura que todos comprenderán tú ausencia…sobre todo _él_.

-Eso sería escapar y creo que entre más pronto me haga a la idea de todo, más rápido me acostumbraré a…

-Reid, actuar como persona normal no te restará inteligencia. Por el contrario, apresurará el tiempo de recuperación.

El aludido miró a la pelirroja y tras unos momentos asintió.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

García palmeó nuevamente el brazo del joven doctor y se alejó de él. Tenía bastante en que meditar y evidentemente no inmiscuiría a nadie.

Pensó seriamente en hablar con el estúpido amigo que tenía, pero supo que si no había prestado atención a sus palabras cuando había iniciado su _aventura_, en esos momentos tampoco la escucharía.

Sentía un inmenso enfado en su contra porque jamás se imagino que Morgan llegaría a ser tan desalmado, tan…tan hombre.

-¡Pero todos son iguales!

oOoOoOo

Tenía una sonrisa en los labios y una sensación diferente. Acababan de _colgar_, esa noche irían a bailar, a cenar y quizá si el tiempo lo permitía…

-Disculpa la interrupción, ¿tienes un momento?

-Claro, ¿qué ocurre JJ?

La rubia irrumpió en su oficina y tomó asiento frente a él.

-Al parecer tienes buen día.

-Ni que lo digas.-Su sonrisa aumentó un poco más.

La sonrisa de JJ fue un tanto forzada y sin embargo fue al grano.

-No es nada referente al trabajo y sé que no es asunto mío ni de nadie pero… ¿le ocurre algo a Reid?

-¿A qué te refieres?-La sonrisa desapareció y el tono apacible de su voz cambió.

-Bueno…tiene algunos días…semanas bastante extraño y yo solo me pregunto si todo está bien con él.

Morgan aun no había anunciado su separación, había preferido que los _demás _se enteraran con el paso del tiempo. De igual forma no era del domino público lo que hiciera o no pero al parecer su _felicidad_ lo había orillado a olvidarse de muchas cosas, entre ellas del joven al que no había prestado atención desde _esa_ noche.

Después de la conversación había preferido inmiscuirse en los cientos de cosas que debía de hacer, en los casos, en mantener a los superiores conformes y controlados, en su _nueva relación_. Pero no era su intención, se sentía como en mucho tiempo no había sentido y a pesar de que una minúscula parte de él lo seguía culpando por esa forma de _dejarlo_, simplemente lo ignoró todo. Todo al menos que no fuera _ella._

-Nada que no se solucione en un tiempo.-Respondió, sabiendo que no calmaría la preocupación de amigos que JJ tenía para con Reid.

-Esa respuesta está bien para quien no los conozca, Morgan, pero tendrás que esforzarte un poco más conmigo si quieres darme evasivas.

La rubia estaba siendo ruda y la decisión en sus ojos era verdadera por lo que suspiró y trató de confrontarla.

-No se ha sentido muy bien últimamente, por eso pidió unos días para tratar de relajarse un poco.

-¿Y con eso intentas que me crea que _todo está bien?_

-No pero…quizá deberías de hablar con…

-Por ahora eres mi jefe, Morgan, pero ante todo Reid es mi amigo y sabes que voy a defenderlo aun si me cuesta el puesto. Si hay algo que se pueda hacer solo habla, de otra forma no seré yo la única que se presente a tú puerta exigiendo una respuesta.

-Reid no es un niño, JJ.-Señaló él con un tinte de molestia.

-No, pero es diferente a nosotros por lo tanto cualquier cosa que le suceda estará maximizada al triple. Se supone que tú más que nadie lo conoce, ¿debo a caso recordarte los episodios depresivos y suicidas que ha sufrido ante las pérdidas?

No le dio tiempo a responder, la rubia se incorporó de la silla y salió rápidamente del despacho de Morgan.

-¿Y bien?, ¿cómo te fue?

Prentiss miró a su amiga quien negó con la cabeza.

-No sé si se está haciendo el…tonto o definitivamente no sabe nada.

La trigueña frunció el entrecejo.

-Hay algo extraño sucediendo entre esos dos, tal vez si presionamos a Morgan lo suficiente podamos…

-Por lo general estoy de acuerdo con la _sana recreación_ en la zona de trabajo, pero esto se está extralimitando un poco, ¿no les parece?

La voz sensata de David Rossi detuvo las palabras de Prentiss, quien un poco avergonzada regresó a su escritorio. Sin embargo la mirada que le dirigió a JJ quien se dirigió también a su despacho, hablaba sobre una charla post trabajo.

Rossi subió las escaleras pero en lugar de ir a su oficina se detuvo en la primera puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Hotch asintió, firmando un par de documentos antes de prestarle atención al hombre que se sentó frente a él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada bueno a mi parecer.

Se conocían de años y la confianza había llegado lentamente a ellos por lo que no hicieron falta las palabras.

-Yo sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano, por algo se hicieron las reglas.

-También se hicieron para romperse. Además no son ni serán los primeros que cometan errores en un área de trabajo.-Señaló el mayor, sonriendo levemente.

-Estoy preocupado.-Confesó Hotch, uniendo sus manos en señal de meditación.

-¿Por Reid?

La mirada penetrante lo dijo todo.

-Desde que lo conozco ha madurado mucho, sabrá salir adelante de todo esto.

-Debería de hablar con Morgan.

-Esa actitud paternalista no te dejará nada bueno. Mejor sigue concentrado en tus cosas.

Hotch sabía que Rossi solo deseaba calmar _las aguas_ como mejor lo sabía, pero tener a dos miembros valiosos del equipo dentro de un conflicto sentimental no era buen augurio.

Cuando _esa relación_ comenzó, supo que algún día llegaría alguna pelea o incluso el rompimiento. Por mucha profesionalidad que demostraran, al final la parte humana cedería y entonces ahí estarían los problemas. Y justamente como lo previó sucedió; no estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido pero no necesitaba preguntar para conocer la verdad que las _damas_ del equipo también comenzaban a notar.

Se restregó los ojos con fuerza y volvió a mirar a Rossi.

-Ese chico ha tenido numerosas pérdidas a lo largo de su vida y ha salido airoso de ellas. No dudo de su capacidad emocional pero esta vez es diferente.

-Lo mejor que puede hacer es distanciarse. A todos nos pasa, Aaron.

El aludido asintió, justo en esos momentos él mismo estaba viviendo una situación emocional bastante poderosa, por algo su puesto había pasado momentáneamente a manos de Morgan.

-De todas maneras lo mantendré vigilado. No nos podemos dar el lujo de tener a dos hombres _caídos _cuando este trabajo es nuestro refugio.

Hotch lo sabía por eso confió en que verdaderamente Reid estuviera bien y pronto se recuperara. Aunque seguía pensando que _charlar_ con Morgan tampoco estaría de más.

Se giró y miró el reloj, doce dieciocho del medio día. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que dormía tanto. Al menos le achacaría todo al frasquito de píldoras para dormir que se encontraba en su mesita de noche.

Bostezó y se levantó. Nunca había probado nada que lo hiciera dormir pero siempre había una primera vez para todo y la realidad era que si no lograba dormir pronto, muy probablemente sufriría un shock.

Por eso recurrió a las píldoras, además de que era también la primera vez desde su rehabilitación que tomaba algo.

No supo si sentirse mejor al recordar eso pero lo que le interesaba era olvidarse un momento de lo que le sucedía y regresar a ser él. Necesitaba mantenerse _cuerdo_ y pensante, de otra forma jamás superaría ese lapso en su vida y nunca volvería a mirar a Morgan a la cara.

Pero recordar la razón por la cual se sentía de esa absurda manera solo le provocaban una gran rabia que se transformaba en un profundo dolor.

Las grandes mentes no se equivocaban cuando decían que _para amar hay que aprender a sufrir también_ porque _amar es el más dulce de los sufrimientos_.

Aun no comprendía el masoquismo en todo eso, pero seguramente más tarde lo haría, cuando se sintiera mejor y listo para regresar a la vida sin deseos de lanzarse a _llorar_ por los rincones.

Suspiró, ni siquiera sabía que haría en esos días libres. Por lo regular su tiempo siempre era valioso y a pesar de que podía hacer bastantes cosas de provecho simplemente no encontró alguna que llenara sus expectativas y lo hiciera olvidarse por un momento del enorme agujero que se le había formado en el pecho.

Miró el closet y sintió el repentino impulso de sacar la ropa de Morgan y hacerla jirones, o en su defecto patearla.

-Buen ejemplo de un acting out, Spencer.

Cerró los ojos y salió de la habitación, de nada le servía estar maquinando cosas _humanas_ que obviamente jamás haría.

Lo que deseaba era un _milagro_, magia, lo que fuera que lo ayudara a salir de esa situación de forma rápida y sencilla para regresar a su vida común de antes. Sin Derek Morgan pero al menos sería una vida, no la piltrafa que en esos momentos tenía.

Y al parecer alguien lo amaba demasiado porque en el justo instante en que pensó que quizá había llegado el momento de utilizar de verdad el Dilaudid, su móvil repiqueteó.

Sobresaltado buscó su mochila, alcanzando la llamada justo antes de que colgaran.

-¿Hola?

-Eres tan predecible. Debí suponer que después de cuatro años no cambiarías tú número de móvil, doctor.

Frunció el entrecejo y miró el número desconocido.

-¿Quién es?

La risotada lo llevó a pensar en mil probabilidades, sobre todo porque la voz femenina le hablaba con demasiada confianza.

-De verdad que te dejé una muy mala impresión, Reid. Tanta como para olvidarte de mí.

Cuando supo reconocer la voz, una chispa de ilusión surcó su mirada.

-También eres tan predecible como para no haberte cambiado de departamento, ¿qué te parece si me abres la puerta y conversamos? ¿Por qué estás en casa, verdad?

Su primer impulso lo llevó a la ventana, por donde miró la acera de abajo y después de unos segundos a la mujer sonriente que lo saludaba.

No pudo dejar de imitarla y de inmediato accionó el sistema de seguridad de la puerta del edificio. Pocos minutos después cuando el ascensor se abrió y reveló la figura que cuatro años atrás perdiera de vista, no pudo más que sonreír y acercarse a ella para abrazarla.

-¡Vaya! Si que has cambiado…me alegra que me extrañaras, doctor Reid.

-Y a mí me alegra tanto verte nuevamente.

Si, de verdad alguien lo amaba demasiado.

Continuará…

Notas aclaratorias:

*Flat White: Es un tipo de café que se prepara: un cuarto de Expreso y el resto es leche evaporada.

** El caso de los tipos que asesinaron a esas dos parejas solo por diversión: García se refiere al capítulo 5x04 en donde Morgan se _apega_ a _esa_ mujer, que por cierto se llama Tamara Barnes.

*** Dilaudid: Es un tipo de _analgésico_ pero como siete veces más potente que la morfina. Por tal razón y los efectos que crea en el Sistema Nervioso Central, es adictivo. Para mayor referencia es el que Tobias Henkel le administra a Reid mientras lo tiene secuestrado.

El Ideaton está llegando a su fin, aun quedan unos días y te recuerdo de lo que trata:

¿Eres amante del Morgan/Reid?, ¿y tienes una idea que no puedas escribir o simplemente te gustaría verla con este fantástico par? Si confías en mí para escribirla pues házmela saber.  
La cosa es hacer one shots, Drabbles y en el remoto caso quizá algo de 2 o 3 capítulos de ese par, pues hay relativamente muy poco sobre ellos y creo, que si somos fans, debemos hacer algo al respecto.  
Bien, quizá la próxima vez que navegues por ahí puedas verla vuelta realidad.

Vigencia del 31 de Mayo al 19 de Julio.  
Algo así para celebrarme la vida de Fan Writer y claro, para promover que los demás Fan Writer a quienes les gusta este par y no participen en el "Ideatón" también se animen a escribir sobre ellos ^^

Muchas gracias por todo lo que me han dado hasta ahora. Sus ideas están siendo procesadas así que de alguna forma u otra (aunque me tarde mil años) ya se harán realidad ^^ mil millones de gracias por compartirlas conmigo n.n

Sigan viviendo:

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Julio 2010_


	2. Chapter 2

**TITULO:** Lo que dicta el corazón

**Capitulos: ****2/2**

**Serie:** Criminal Minds

**Spoiler:** Principios de la temporada 5, en especial del **5x04**.

**Pairings/Warning:** Morgan/Reid

**Category:** Slash. Fluffy, drama, quizá algo de llanto y Broken Heart (si, crítico)

**Raiting:** No pasa del PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Minds, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:****En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Slash. Si no te gusta entonces adiós, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad entonces bienvenido. No me hago responsable de nada porque si estás aquí eres responsable de ti mismo y de tú lectura._

Bien, el auto-obsequio ha llegado a su fin.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes han leído, en verdad se los agradezco mucho sobre todo porque esta historia es sumamente especial para mí.

Acabo de llegar del viaje relámpago y bueno, aunque estoy más dormida que despierta aquí va…que rápido se ha ido el día

**oOoOoOoO**

-…y eso es lo que ha sucedido.

Los ojos castaños de la mujer lo observaron fijamente, tanto que incomodaron al más joven.

-Lo lamento, es que nunca pensé…y si sabías todo, ¿por qué razón no se lo dijiste?

-¿De qué hubiera servido?-Suspiró, mirando el líquido negruzco de la taza que sostenía.-Solo habría sido una enorme estupidez.

-Te habrías desahogado. Hay, doctor.-Sonrió ella tras palmearle la pierna.-Yo que tú iría a donde está y le daría un buen derechazo.

-Ganas no me faltaron.

Ambos rieron, eso era lo que le faltaba a él.

-Pero bueno, lo hecho está hecho y ya encontrarás a alguien mejor. Se que no es lo que quieres escuchar en este momento pero tómalo como…un consejo o algo de alguien que tampoco es muy buena con las relaciones.

-Estoy consciente de que la vida emocional no es fácil pero tal vez si no fuéramos compañeros de trabajo…

-Pero lo son, Reid y lamentablemente vas a tener que sobreponerte y continuar. No puedes permitir que todo ese cerebro tuyo se derrita, ¿verdad?-Señaló ella tras sonreírle con burla.

-¿Derretirse?

-Lo siento, es que para mi aun sigues siendo ese _niño_ de veintitantos años que conocí hace más de cuatro años y que embromaba.

-¿Por eso te sorprendió que me hubiera _involucrado_ con Morgan?

Ella negó sin dejar de sonreír.

-La verdad esperaba algo así. Gideon no mintió en el _perfil._

Reid frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cuál perfil?

La mujer depositó la taza en la mesita a su lado y miró al hombre que aguardaba su respuesta.

-Gideon y yo solíamos hablar mucho, aunque casi nadie lo supo. Su actitud paternalista, por lo que veo, se la cedió a Hotch.-Señaló con franqueza.-Y fue precisamente esa _actitud_ que lo llevó un día a decirme que probablemente no resistiría mucho en la _unidad_ y que habría cantidad de cambios que beneficiarían a los que quedaran. Te confieso que me molesté bastante.-Rió, retirándose el flequillo de los ojos.-Pero cuando sucedió todo lo que ya sabes, comprendí que siempre fui muy predecible. La unidad solo era un pretexto para satisfacer mi narcicismo, después solo quedó la humana con _estrés postraumático_ que hizo demasiado personal algo que no debía.

-No entiendo…

-En sus conjeturas él sabía, de esa mágica forma que solo él puede saber, que las relaciones profundas tendrían que suceder en algún momento. No solo como la _hermandad_, sino como algo más. Jamás pude comprenderlo pero ahora que me cuentas todo esto…quizá lo único que no previó es que él también es humano y terminaría por caer como muchos otros.

Reid la observó, lucía claramente diferente con el cabello hasta el hombro y veteado de rubio, sin embargo la mirada y la sonrisa lacónica le recordaron a la mujer que él había conocido alguna vez.

-Pero bueno, manda al caño todo lo referente al estúpido de Morgan y sigue adelante. Aunque no ayude mucho, es lo que sigue en el gran libro, doctor.

-Eso lo sé.-Asintió él aunque no quisiera.-Lo difícil es llevarlo a la marcha.

-De eso no te preocupes.-Ella volvió a palmearle en la pierna.-Yo estoy aquí ahora.

El doctor parpadeó confundido.

-¿Te quedarás?

-Un par de semanas, mientras soluciono algunas cosas.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?

-No regresaré.-Negó tajante.-Me fui para no volver, Reid y estoy muy contenta con esa decisión. Disfruté la unidad pero como te he dicho, mi tiempo de pasar la hoja llegó en su momento y ahora estoy conforme con lo que hago.

-¿Qué es…?

-Soy consejera en un grupo de mujeres que han sufrido violencia, doy clases de defensa personal, además de asesorías a la policía sobre los perfiles psicológicos…ya sabes.

-¿Entonces te alejaste de todo, verdad? Con razón nunca pude encontrarte.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, doctor. Mi vida ya nunca sería la misma si me quedaba en dónde estaba. Entregué mi arma y el pase de la BAU el día en que me fui, y mi placa a los pocos meses; por lo que veo Hotch no se los dijo.

Aunque ella sonriera él estaba seguro que recordar la lastimaba.

-Tal vez…fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer.

-Sin duda, doctor Reid, sin duda lo mejor.

Él lo adivinó por la forma en que sus ojos castaños brillaron.

-Lo único que siempre me he lamentado es la forma en la que me fui. Sin despedirme de nadie, sin…

-Hotch nos dijo lo necesario. Creo que todos entendimos los motivos y nadie cuestionó nada.

-Lo lamento, doc.

El aludido negó. En su tiempo habían sido bastante cercanos, sobre todo después de su funesto _incidente_, pero en ningún momento reclamó nada, pese a que ella había sido una más de sus lamentables _pérdidas_.

-Entonces ambos estamos libres… ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo? Dicen que es bueno para la depresión.

Ni siquiera lo pensó mucho para acceder, por eso la siguió fuera de su departamento. Le hacía falta ver la vida desde otro punto de vista y tal vez ella lo ayudaría.

oOoOoOo

JJ golpeó las costillas de Prentiss, quien no podía cerrar la boca.

-Si sigues así te descubrirá.-Susurró la rubia pero la verdad ella también estaba sorprendida.

Spencer Reid había regresado a trabajar. _Todos_ pensaron que le tomaría como mínimo un par de semanas hacerlo, pero solo le tomó una y la sorpresa radicaba en que se veía más que bien. Mejor que nunca, quizá.

-Seguramente lo cambiaron. Ha de ser uno de esos robot clones que los japoneses hacen.-Murmuró Emily haciendo reír a su compañera.

-No digas boberías…yo digo que se lo llevaron los aliens.

Ambas se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse. Sus conclusiones absurdas eran dignas de un _chisme_ usual de oficina.

Pero no era para menos. El humor del joven doctor era simplemente encantador y estaba charlando con un par de agentes sobre las estadísticas de básquetbol, algo que en otras circunstancias habría resultado _igual de aburrido que siempre_, pero que en ese momento era como algo muy bueno y novedoso saliendo de alguien inimaginado.

-Hey, ¿qué ocurre?

La oportuna intromisión de García, quien para variar salía de su _cueva_, fue solo el pretexto que les faltaba para continuar _hablando._

JJ fue la encargada de señalar al muchacho que había hecho reír, _el mundo iba a tener un cataclismo seguramente_, a los agentes que charlaban con él.

La boca de Penélope García abierta de par en par fue todo lo que la rubia y la trigueña necesitaron para decidirse a llamar a la _armada nacional_.

-¡¿Pero qué le pasó?

-Es exactamente lo que intentamos descubrir.-Asintió Prentiss, quien había tomado asiento sobre su escritorio y miraba atentamente los malabares _mágicos_ con que el doctor estaba entreteniendo a su audiencia.

-Creo que por fin se volvió loco.-Dijo JJ, parpadeando ante la fluorita teatral que realizó el más joven al agradecer los aplausos.

García no podía creer que el mismo hombre que estaba frente a ella fuera el mismo que dos semanas atrás casi se ahogaba en depresión. Algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo ahí e iba a averiguarlo.

Sin embargo la voz de Hotch convocándolos a una _reunión _terminó momentáneamente con el show. Pero no lo hizo con la mirada de las mujeres, quienes observaban detenidamente al sonriente doctor.

-Bienvenido.-Sonrió Rossi, cuando Reid se sentó a su lado.

-Pensé que te tomarías más tiempo.-Alegó Hotch, quien lo observaba fijamente.

-Está bien, hasta yo creo que una semana fue excesivo.-Fue todo lo que el más joven respondió, guardando silencio cuando el _jefe temporal_ hizo acto de presencia.

Quizá por reflejo las dos mujeres y los dos hombres mayores miraron a Morgan, quien ocupó su lugar aguardando la explicación del caso.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó, al sentirse demasiado observado.

Prentiss miró de soslayo a la rubia quien a su vez solo negó con la cabeza.

Por su parte Rossi se enfrascó en las carpetas sobre la mesa y Hotch decidió hacerse cargo de la explicación.

No fue sino hasta quince segundos después, cuando Morgan escuchó la inconfundible voz de Reid, que se percató de que estaba ahí.

-¡Hey, regresaste!-Saludó sin ocultar una sonrisa.

-Sí, hola.-Medio sonrió el aludido, regresando su atención a Hotch.

Morgan sintió algo extraño dentro de sí, pero lo achacó al excesivo trabajo que había tenido esa semana. Sin embargo se alegró de volver a verlo, estaba comenzando a preocuparse por él.

Para la _fortuna_ de todos, el caso en cuestión se suscitó en la misma ciudad, el cual fue resuelto mucho más rápido de lo usual. Quizá en algo había influido que la _cabeza estadística_ del equipo estuviera ahí, ahorrándoles tiempo en las lecturas de los informes y obteniendo cifras que ni García sabía de dónde las sacaba.

-Buen trabajo.-Felicitó Morgan cuando puso punto final al caso de la mujer asesina de ancianos.- ¿A alguien le apetece un trago?

-Yo si.-Se apuntó Prentiss y con renuencia también JJ

-¿Qué hay de ti, chico listo?

El aludido se colgó la mochila y miró al hombre que aguardaba su respuesta.

-Paso, tengo algo que hacer.

-Estas muy misterioso, Reid, ¿a caso estos días de _vacaciones_ fueron _productivos_?

La mofa de Emily fue secundada con la risita de JJ y la media sonrisa de Morgan quien también aguardaba alguna respuesta.

El doctor frunció el entrecejo tratando de comprender la broma, sin embargo el repiqueteo de su teléfono detuvo un momento la respuesta.

-Bueno.-Sonrió la rubia colocándose la chaqueta.-Ahora sabemos que sus _vacaciones_ si fueron benéficas.

Morgan escuchó la risita de ambas mujeres y aunque deseó secundarlas simplemente no pudo. Su mirada siguió al hombre delgado que se había apartado un poco para responder la llamaba y que sonreía con bastante alegría. Nuevamente sintió ese _algo_ dentro de sí.

-Tengo que irme.-Anunció Reid dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor.-Nos vemos mañana.

Y antes de que alguien cuestionara más desapareció tras las puertas del cubo metálico.

-Ese Reid, siempre un misterio. En fin, ¿nos vamos?-Prentiss miró a su jefe pero este simplemente negó.

-Olvidé que aun tengo que redactar un par de informes, las veo después.-Morgan caminó a grandes zancadas hasta su oficina, dejando al par de mujeres un tanto confundidas.

-¿Y ahora que le ocurre?

-No lo sé.-Respondió JJ, tomando el antebrazo de la trigueña.-Pero quizá García quiera acompañarnos.

-¿Noche de chicas?

-Algo así.-Ambas rieron, despejando el área de trabajo.

Cuando Morgan entró en la oficina se dejó caer en su silla. Algo no iba bien con él. No podía comprender a qué se debía esa _cosa_ que se movía de manera extraña en su interior, pero no le gustaba, en nada.

-Morgan.-Contestó por inercia, cuando respondió de manera automática la llamada. Ni siquiera la había escuchado.

-Perdón por llamarte a la oficina pero no respondes el celular.

-Lo lamento.-Se excusó, cuando reconoció la voz de la mujer.-Pero acabamos de llegar y…

-No te llamé para pedir excusas.-Rió ella.-Solo para saber cómo estas.

-Bien…bien, el caso salió bien, por fortuna.

-Es bueno saberlo. Desde que te conocí comprendí que no habría caso que no pudieras solucionar.

-Me halagas.-Sonrió él, reclinándose en la silla.

-Es solo la verdad. ¿Entonces…cenamos juntos?

Morgan lo pensó un momento.

-Si tienes trabajo entonces podemos dejarlo para otro día.

-No, hoy está bien.-Decidió tras un momento.- ¿Paso por ti?

-Mejor nos vemos en el restaurante. Ya sé que de esta manera te presiono un poco más y no me dejarás plantada.

-Empiezas a conocerme, nena.

-Solo un poco.

Colgó después de despedirse y no pudo evitar sonreír. Tamara lo despejaba.

-¿Qué tal el caso?

-Mmm, ya sabes.

-¿Esa es la magnífica respuesta del grandioso Dr. Reid? Vaya, si que han cambiado los tiempos de las largas explicaciones que solo tú entendías.

El aludido rió, cediéndole el paso a la mujer que llevaba una bufanda bastante extravagante.

-Fui de compras, ¿no te gusta?

-Los accesorios femeninos nunca han sido mi fuerte.

-Ni nada que tenga que ver con féminas.

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad y no es ofensa. Que quede grabado para la posteridad.-Señaló ella, haciendo un extraño mohín.

Él volvió a reír, deteniéndose para esperar la luz verde del semáforo peatonal.

-¿Qué tal la interacción?

-Bien.

-¿Solo bien? Yo creo que de verdad alguna neurona tuya se fundió.

-Y yo creo que tú estás exagerando.-Respondió el muchacho, tras reanudar la marcha.

-¡Claro que no!, pero no todos los días puedes ver a un muy relajado y nada _blablabla _Dr. Spencer Reid conversando como persona normal.

-Deben ser los efectos de la luna.

-¿Cómo el hombre lobo?

-Como el hombre _sabelotodo_, dirás.

-Oh, mejor vamos a comer antes de que me dé un síncope o algo así.

Ambos se dirigieron al restaurante que habían acordado, siendo recibidos por una cálida atmósfera.

-¡Odio este maldito clima!, por algo también me largué de aquí.

-Ciertamente Nueva York es más frío.

-Puede ser, pero son mis dominios, que no se te olvide.

Reid negó, agradeciendo el menú que el camarero le entregó.

-¿Café?, ¿o prefieres algo más fuerte?

-Lo que quieras, después de todo ya no estoy en servicio.

-¿Es esa una proposición, doctor?

-Quizá.

-Te estás volviendo atrevido, Reid.

-Y tú una molestia.

Se sonrieron, el aire de camaradería era agradable.

-¿Sabes algo? Me alegra verte así.

El aludido no pareció comprender.

-Despreocupado, estable, lejos de esas cosas de geniecillos deprimidos, tú sabes.

-Bueno, en parte te lo debo a ti y a tus incoherencias.

-Bien, ya puedo morir en paz entonces.

-Probablemente.

Pero era la verdad, ella no recordaba haber visto jamás en ese estado al muchacho que mantenía una apacible sonrisa en el rostro y leía detenidamente el menú. No pudo evitar sonreír y pensar que su visita, después de todo, había sido provechosa.

-Yo sé que aun te duele.-Murmuró, obteniendo la absoluta atención del doctor.-Pero estás siendo muy fuerte al soportarlo, sobre todo al enfrentarte a _él_ en el área de trabajo.

Reid bajó la mirada y simuló leer.

-Tomará tiempo para que lo superes pero ya verás que te repondrás por completo, tienes mi palabra.

Él simplemente asintió, había resultado toda una faena permanecer imparcial e _indiferente_ al llegar a la oficina, sobre todo cuando miró a Morgan a los ojos. Esa semana había sido provechosa, había disfrutado de _su_ compañía y tuvo la sensación de sentirse renovado. Sin embargo las pruebas de la vida le decían que aun le faltaba un tramo muy largo para recuperarse, sobre todo cuando los minutos de debilidad lo llamaban a acercarse a _él_ para conversar o para pedirle que regresaran. Debía ser fuerte, al menos por dignidad.

-El sábado me marcho.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí, ya he solucionado las cosas y al parecer solo faltan unas cuantas firmas y seré libre.

-Pudiste haber buscado a Hotch para…

-Cuando tú puedas volver a mirar a Morgan a la cara, entonces entenderás porqué yo no puedo verlo a él.

Reid no comprendió pero intuyó que ella se refería a la vergüenza o quizá al rencor. Tal vez nunca lo sabría con certeza.

-Bueno, entonces disfrutemos el resto de la semana, ¿te parece?

Ella asintió y alzó su copa en cuanto la depositaron frente a ella.

-Brindemos por el tiempo que nos queda, por que sea provechoso.

-Por el tiempo que nos queda.-Secundó él, sonriendo a la imagen de una mujer que se había recuperado y lucía simplemente grandiosa.

Morgan la saludó depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-¿Entramos?

-Por favor, el frío es horrendo.

El ambiente del restaurante era cálido, por lo que se retiraron los abrigos apenas entrar.

-Amo esta época pero definitivamente este año el frío será aterrador.

-Algo tendrá que ver el derretimiento de los polos. Eso está provocando el _efecto invernadero_.

Ella lo miró con una mueca graciosa.

-¿Qué?

-No pensé que fueras de _ese_ tipo de personas.

-¿Qué tipo?-Indagó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-_Ese_ tipo, de los que saben cosas como el calentamiento global y la razón del _derretimiento polar_.

Morgan enarcó una ceja mientras ella le pedía al capitán de camareros una mesa para dos.

-No lo soy.-Gruñó tras un momento.

-A simple vista no lo pareces pero… ¿a quién le importa? Creo que mi madre lo llama cultura general.

Su mesa no se encontraba muy lejos de la entrada, por lo que tomaron asiento de inmediato.

-¿Quieres algo caliente?

-No lo soy.

-¿Qué?

-No soy _ese_ tipo de personas. Es solo que conozco a alguien que…

-Está bien, está bien, entiendo. Vaya, no pensé tampoco que fueras de los que no entienden una broma cuando la escuchan. Definitivamente eres todo un cofre de sorpresitas, Derek.

La mujer sonreía y él no pudo dejar de sentirse molesto. Que él supiera cosas sobre el calentamiento global y el derretimiento de los polos no significaba que fuera un _nerd._ La culpa era de Reid por hablar y hablar de cosas que en ocasiones no interesaban.

Frunció aun más el entrecejo y buscó al camarero, lo que necesitaba era algo que lo relajara. Fue entonces cuando su mirada oscura recorrió el lugar y _lo_ vio.

Del extremo opuesto del restaurante estaba sentado Reid, quien miraba con suma atención y una leve sonrisa a una mujer, de la cual por cuestiones de orientación solo podía ver la espalda.

-¿Qué vas a ordenar?

Hizo un esfuerzo por tratar de mirar el rostro de la desconocida, pero definitivamente la ubicación no le favorecía.

-¿Derek?

Lo miró entonces reír de esa forma en la que todo su rostro se relajaba y hasta los músculos tensos de su cuello se liberaban. Le gustaba esa risa porque le permitía ver al Spencer Reid que muy pocos conocían.

-¿Ocurre algo?

La voz de Tamara por fin lo golpeó, mirando a la mujer que lo observaba atentamente.

-Lo siento, ¿decías algo?

-Quizá no fue buena idea salir hoy.

-No, no, es solo que…nada.

Ella no quedó muy convencida, sin embargo lo dejó pasar.

-Días como este me recuerdan a William. Le gustaba el frío.

Morgan desvió la mirada de Reid para posarla en quien había hablado.

-Lo lamento.

-No, está bien, es solo que en ocasiones pienso que no voy a superarlo nunca. A veces aun puedo ver a mi hermano, incluso me he sorprendido a mi misma marcando su número y…

-Dale tiempo al tiempo.-Recomendó él, acariciando una de sus manos.-Verás que si funciona.

Ella trató de sonreír, no era momento para entristecerse. Estaba tratando de superar la muerte de su hermano y tenía que ser fuerte para lograrlo.

-Tienes razón, hay que ser pacientes.

Derek asintió y regresó su mirada al muchacho que, por lo que veía, se estaba disputando la cuenta con la chica. Sonrió, a veces el doctor era muy necio. Él mismo había discutido infinidad de veces a la hora de pagar la cuenta en algún restaurante, el cine o lo que fuera. Reid se empeñaba en pagar su parte o el total, jamás pudo aceptar al cien por ciento que alguien más _lo invitara_.

-¿Sucede algo?-Volvió a cuestionar ella con cierta curiosidad.

-No, nada, es solo que…nada.-Negó y cuando la miró sintió de nuevo ese _algo_ que no podía explicar.- ¿Sería muy maleducado de mi parte si te pido que nos vayamos?

Ella no comprendió pero negó. Así que se levantaron y salieron del restaurante.

-Estás muy extraño Derek, ¿de verdad no te pasa nada?

El aludido negó, todo lo que quería hacer era irse de ahí pero sobre todo olvidar que Reid sonreía y estaba acompañado de _esa_ mujer.

Definitivamente algo no iba bien con él.

oOoOoOo

-¡¿Una mujer?

-Si Penélope, una mujer.

La pelirroja abrió bastante los ojos.

-No puedo… ¿estás seguro que era él?

La mirada de Morgan no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Wow…es decir…wow.

García quiso agregar algo, incluso sonreír, pero pensó que estaría siendo demasiado _obvia_ en el hecho de que estaba sorprendida, era verdad, pero también bastante conforme con lo que Morgan le contaba. Algo dentro de ella estaba experimentando lo que se llamaba _venganza_, pues a pesar de que continuaba considerando a Derek como su amigo no podía evitar recordar lo que le había hecho a Reid.

-"_Ojo por ojo".-_Pensó ella y se mordió la sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Penélope… ¿tienes idea de quién pueda ser?

Ella lo observó y esa vez no pudo ocultar la sonrisa.

-Derek, ¿estás celoso?

Para Morgan fue como si le hubieran lanzado un ladrillo.

-¿Qué?

García rió de buen agrado.

-Bueno, no lo creo, ¿verdad? Además no tendrías por qué estarlo.

Después de meditarlo mejor, Morgan había optado por contarle a García sobre su rompimiento con Reid y obviamente sobre lo que había acontecido en ese restaurante tres días atrás, por eso no le extrañó que esta le hablara de esa manera. Aun así lo que decía era inverosímil.

-García…

-Pues yo no le veo nada de malo.-Negó ella tras recargar su mejilla en la mano derecha.-Tú estás haciendo…lo que sea que haces con tú vida, él tiene derecho a hacerlo también con la suya.

-Pero… ¿tan pronto?

Penélope enarcó una ceja y golpeó al hombre con bastante fuerza.

-¡Oye!

-En verdad no sé si finges demencia o solo quieres burlarte.

Morgan entendió el comentario.

-Tal vez después nos cuente de quién se trata…aunque en mi humilde opinión.-Agregó ella con _sutileza_.-Tal vez esa _chica misteriosa_ es la que ha provocado todo ese repentino cambio en nuestro querido doctor.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Alguna vez le habían dicho que su intuición femenina en nada tenía que ver con su inteligencia, sin embargo ella no lo creía así. Tal vez no sería una _enciclopedia viviente_ como Reid, pero era lista y aprovechaba las oportunidades cuando su sentido de realidad y justicia se presentaban. Así que se arriesgo. Total, ¿qué podía perder?

-Reid ha estado actuando… ¿cómo decirlo? _No él_ desde que regresó de su receso.

Morgan la miraba, escuchando atentamente lo que su amiga decía.

-Bromea con los demás agentes, habla con las mujeres sin tartamudear, incluso creo que lo he visto contarle chistes a Hotch. Eso es extraño, ¿no te parece?

La sonrisa de Penélope se amplió cuando el hombre a su lado se quedó quieto y visiblemente tenso.

-Tal vez.-Susurró.-En verdad ya ha superado el rompimiento y ahora esté interesado en esa _mujer_ de la que hablas.

Alguien seguramente en algún lugar le daría un premio a la mejor persona _cizañosa_ del mundo. Sin embargo y si sus intuiciones eran ciertas, muy pronto comprobaría su poder.

-Deberían de erigirme altares cuando esto termine.-Se dijo, al salir de la oficina de un Derek Morgan estático.

La pelirroja no sintió ninguna clase de remordimiento, en primer lugar porque le apetecía una especie de venganza en contra de su _amigo cabezota_, y en segundo lugar porque simplemente se lo merecía.

No cabía duda de que Morgan era como esos hombres que pensaban que tenían todo seguro, pero como decía ese refrán: _sabrás lo que tienes cuando lo veas perdido._

Para ella sería un regocijo enorme que su amigo sufriera un poco, y besaría con toda la extensión de la palabra al buen doctor Reid si lograba hacerlo.

oOoOoOo

Dejó la bolsa de comestibles en el piso mientras buscaba las llaves dentro de su mochila, sin embargo cuando las introdujo en el picaporte la puerta se abrió.

-Hey.-Saludó a la mujer que lo ayudó con una de las bolsas.-Pensé que no estabas.

-¿A dónde más iría?

-Bueno…yo qué sé.

Cerró la puerta con el pie y se dirigió a la cocina dónde ella estaba vaciando las bolsas.

-Has comprado muchas cosas, doctor.

-Tengo invitados en casa.

Ella sonrió.

-Me voy mañana, doc, ¿qué vas a hacer con todo esto?-Dijo, señalando una bolsa de ensalada y un paquetito de fresas.

Reid pareció no comprender.

-Si tuvieras una _vida normal_ ni siquiera habría dicho nada, pero tú vida está fuera de casa y viajando…esto se echará a perder.

-¿Y desde cuando te preocupas por eso?

-Desde el momento en que me vi sin el correspondiente sueldo del FBI. Ahí comprendí que estaba desperdiciando dinero en comprar cosas inútiles que jamás comería. A eso se le llama planificación y ahorro, señor listillo.-Sonrió, abriendo el refrigerador.

El muchacho sabía todo eso pero algún extraño fenómeno y síndrome siempre se suscitaba entre los agentes del FBI que vivían solos, todos compraban despensa de más. Tal vez para sentir que estaban en una _vida normal_ o quizá para no sentir tanta soledad. Fuera lo que fuera no se pondría a meditar sobre sus hábitos de compra.

-De hecho sino fuera porque paso por ese mini supermercado de regreso a casa, ni siquiera recordaría llenar la nevera.

-Típico de ti, Reid.-Rió ella, tras destapar un par de botellas de cerveza.-Bien, al menos trajiste algo _decente_ para beber.

Él tomó la botella que le cedía y se guardó el comentario de que usualmente él no compraba esas cosas. Todo había empezado por Derek Morgan, a quien le gustaba tomar un par de cervezas frías cuando regresaban sumamente cansados de algún caso y se quedaba en su departamento.

Había comprado eso por _monotonía_.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No.-Dijo, bebiendo un pequeño trago del líquido amargo.-Solo que…he sentido algo extraño.

Ella se recargó en la barra de la cocina mientras observaba al más joven.

-No extraño en el sentido _extraño_ o amorfo o…quiero decir.-Carraspeó, al mirar la ceja enarcada de su invitada.-Que…Morgan ha estado extraño conmigo estos días, incluso hoy…hoy se acercó a hablar conmigo mientras estaba preparando café.

-¿Y eso es extraño?

-Si…si, bueno…extraño en el sentido de que desde el rompimiento no me había dirigido más de dos palabras fuera de un caso.

-Eso porque tú no lo permitías.-Analizó ella.

-Tal vez, pero me sorprendió.

-¿Y de qué hablaron?

Reid cerró una de las pequeñas puertas superiores de la alacena y miró a su invitada.

-Del cómo me siento.

Por su experiencia ella sabía que un _ex_ no iba por ahí preguntando sobre los sentimientos de la otra parte involucrada, mucho menos cuando le acaban de romper el corazón en mil pedacitos. Ella intuía, porque conocía bastante bien a Morgan, que una parte de él estaba seguro que Reid conocía el motivo del rompimiento. Era un tanto cínico el hecho de que se hubiera acercado a preguntar por los sentimientos del doctor, aunque…

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que estoy bien.

-¿Solo eso?

-¿Qué querías que le dijera? ¿Que aun lo quiero y al mismo tiempo deseo darle un puñetazo? ¿Que cuando llego a la unidad tengo que obsequiarle a la recepcionista el café extra que compro?, ¿Qué…?

-Si, si, ya entendí.-Resopló ella.-Es solo que es un poco raro. Es decir…trabajan juntos, eso lo hace difícil y bueno, que hayan terminado no significa que él dejará de preocuparse por ti. Eso de la actitud paternalista si que es un problema.

Reid lo sabía pero prefería que entre él y Morgan no hubiera ninguna clase de acercamiento del tipo _íntimo_, al menos por un tiempo. Aun no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a nada, mucho menos cuando estaba reprimiendo sus sentimientos al máximo.

-Quizá deberías pensar en el traslado, Reid.

El aludido la miró.

-Es una buena opción y no creo que nadie te lo recrimine. No tendrían derecho.

-Pero eso hablaría de mi poca profesionalidad y si me mantuve estable cuando me involucré con Morgan, el terminar con él no será una excusa para ser diferente.

-Si pero…

-Además, independientemente de todo me gusta mi trabajo y…no voy ni puedo permitir que esto me deshaga. Por muchos deseos que tenga de arrojarme a los brazos de Morgan y rogarle que regrese conmigo.

Ella quiso agregar algo pero se encontró con nada que decir, por eso le palmeó el brazo con cierto afecto.

-Maldito Morgan.-Susurró, cuando depositó la botella en la barra y tomó su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ordené comida china del restaurante de la esquina, voy a recogerla.

-Pero podemos…

-Créeme, doctor, sino voy ahora mismo terminaré por ir a buscar a ese idiota y golpearlo por ti. No tardo.-Guiñó, tomando las llaves que ella había dejado sobre la mesita junto a la puerta.-Por cierto, trajeron tú ropa de la tintorería, la puse sobre tú cama.

Cuando Reid se sintió solo entonces suspiró. Era humillante que se sintiera de esa manera, sobre todo después de las horas de charlas motivacionales y de películas cursi que había tenido que ver en esos días. Se apuntó mentalmente nunca volver a enamorarse. Era algo que no necesitaba y que definitivamente jamás iría de la mano con él.

Caminó hasta su habitación, dónde acomodadas en su cama se encontraban algunas camisas y corbatas.

Mientras abría el armario pensó en hacer alguna actividad extra que lo alejara un poco de los millones de pensamientos y sentimientos que lo asaltaban. Estar cerca de Morgan no ayudaba, mucho menos cuando recordaba una y otra vez la forma en la que se había acercado a él esa tarde y había pretendido conversar con amenidad.

-Idiota.-Murmuró y cuando separó su ropa tomó un par de camisas que no eran suyas.

Las miró con detenimiento y antes de que el impulso de abrazarse a ellas terminara por convertirlo en una verdadera niñita, las lanzó al piso.

-Hey, ten más cuidado, son mis favoritas.

Rápidamente se giró, encontrando a Derek Morgan recogiendo las camisas que había lanzado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó, tensándose visiblemente.

-Decidí pasar a recoger algunas cosas. Estuve tocando pero no respondiste, así que utilicé mis llaves.-Sonrió y el juego de llaves tintineó en su mano.-Pensé que no estabas.

Reid tardó un poco más de lo usual en responder.

-Lo lamento, estaba ocupado.

-Si, ya lo vi.

El silencio jamás había sido tan tenso entre los dos, por lo que la incomodidad era más que evidente.

-Yo…

-Tus cosas están en el mismo lugar, no he movido nada.-La voz apacible del doctor detuvo cualquier cosa que Morgan fuera a decir por lo que solo asintió y se acercó al armario de donde el otro se retiró.-Te traeré tú valija.

-Espera.-Lo detuvo, cuando ya se acercaba a la puerta.-Esto no es mío.

El más joven se giró y miró la prenda verde que obviamente no era para nada masculina.

-¿O ya cambiaste de gustos y ni siquiera me enteré?

-No seas tonto.-Gruñó el doctor, arrebatándole la falda al hombre burlón.-Debí de guardarla sin querer el otro día cuando…

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Reid frunció el entrecejo y miró al que en dos segundos enserió completamente sus facciones.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás viendo a alguien?

Se miraron un momento y por lo que Reid notó el otro se veía un poco molesto.

-Eso no es algo que deba importarte.-Fue la respuesta que salió de sus labios, una que no pensó y de la que no se arrepintió.

Morgan no se lo esperaba y sin embargo no pudo dejar de friccionar una de sus manos y fruncir un poco más el ceño.

-Tal vez no, pero el hecho de que te estés portando extraño en el trabajo si me importa. Y debo saber el motivo.

-Si es algo referente al trabajo entonces dímelo en el lugar apropiado, por lo que a mí respecta fuera de la unidad puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida y eso no te incumbe…ya no más.-La mirada retante hablaba de decisión por lo que Morgan se alejó del armario y lo encaró.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Qué…?

-¡No te hagas el idiota, Reid!, ¿quién es?

Por inercia el aludido dio un paso atrás. Aunque eran casi de la misma estatura el otro le ganaba en musculatura por lo que sabía perfectamente que no era buena idea enfrentarlo directamente.

-Si solo has venido a eso, entonces te pediré que te vayas. Te enviaré tus cosas por paquetería o con alguien.

-No me moveré hasta que respondas.

-¿Y qué ganarás con eso?, ¿para qué demonios quieres saberlo?

_Porque me importa_, quiso decir, pero habría resultado una tremenda estupidez dado lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

-No creo que tú pobre excusa del desempeño laboral sea factible. Sabes muy bien que estoy haciendo mi trabajo con profesionalismo y si lo que te molesta es que no te hable e interactúe con los demás agentes, entonces no es mi problema. No toda mi vida gira alrededor de ti, Derek. Lamento sacarte de tú burbujita narcisista.

Derek Morgan había observado con sus propios ojos el cómo Reid interactuaba con el personal de la unidad, no solo con los miembros del equipo sino con todos. Eso le provocaba cierto sentimiento contradictorio que aumentaba cuando recordaba a _esa_ mujer y los comentarios de García sobre que el genio ya lo había olvidado.

Ciertamente el doctor había dado en el blanco y la herida narcisista que su persona tenía solo lo había llevado a pensar en Reid con alguien más, en Reid riendo con alguien más, en Reid Amando a alguien más, y entonces todo explotó.

Por eso todo raciocinio se fue a la basura en el segundo siguiente cuando empujó con fuerza al más joven contra la pared y lo aprisionó, disponiéndose a comerle la boca con rudeza.

Spencer lo miró todo tan rápido que sus reflejos no reaccionaron al instante, pero cuando sintió los labios del otro contra los suyos entonces sí lo hizo.

-¡Morgan!-Gritó, empujando al que solo se movió un paso pero continuó aprisionándolo.- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?

Pero la mirada decidida no habló de un raciocinio completo, por lo que tuvo que pensar en algo más.

-Es estúpido lo que estás haciendo, Derek. Fuiste tú el que terminó con…

-¡Ya lo sé!-Respondió el otro.- ¡Lo sé perfectamente bien, maldita sea! Pero no puedo…no puedo simplemente renunciar a ti y ver que te vas con alguien más.

-¡¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando?

-¡De esa mujer! ¡De la dueña de esto!-Señaló, arrebatándole al otro la prenda que aun sujetaba para lanzarla lejos y volver a aprisionarlo.-¡No puedo, no puedo, no puedo simplemente aparentar que nada ha sucedido y permitir que te vayas!

Reid se molestó severamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle todo eso cuando él andaba por ahí con alguien más? Derek Morgan no tenía perdón y así se lo quiso decir, pero esos labios invadiendo los suyos nuevamente se lo impidieron.

Se resistió, lo hizo, pero llegó un punto en que su parte _enferma_ y _humana_ lo obligó a corresponder porque había estado deseando eso desde la noche en que rompieron y no tuvo que negar que la sensación era jodidamente fabulosa. Por eso le respondió, aunque la otra parte, la _sana_, estuviera pateándole más abajo de la cintura.

Se besaron como jamás lo habían hecho, mezclando sentimientos que no se habían atrevido a experimentar antes. Con la verdad de saber que se necesitaban y respondiendo a lo que solo quien se conoce y ha pasado por mucho sabe identificar.

-Derek.-Susurró el más joven cuando este le besaba el cuello.-¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-Lo que nunca debimos de dejar.

Sabía que no era una respuesta lógica ni meramente explicativa pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos a ese hombre y no podía ni quería alejarse de él, por eso se dejó arrastrar a la cama, dejando al tiempo correr y a Morgan hacerle lo que deseara.

Para cuando terminaron, exhaustos, sudorosos y con la sensación de haberse liberado de algo más grande que ellos, entonces hablaron.

-¿Quieres que te diga sobre lo idiota que he sido desde que me nombraron sustituto de Hotch? ¿Quieres que te hable de todas las estupideces que he hecho?

-Eso sería remontarnos a muchas cosas, ¿no crees?

Morgan golpeó levemente las costillas de quien sonrió a pesar de eso.

-Sé que no tenía derecho a venir aquí y hacerte esto pero…estaba volviéndome loco, Reid. Algo dentro de mi estaba por estallar y todo porque te vi con esa…

-Morgan.-Detuvo el otro, alejándose un poco del que lo miraba desde la otra almohada.-Hablas y hablas de una mujer pero no alcanzo a comprender…

Y entonces fue como una revelación.

-¿Estas celoso?

El ladrillo volvió a estrellarse en el rostro de Morgan pero esta vez respondió con toda la coherencia que pudo.

-Mucho.

El más joven no supo si reírse o ser incrédulo, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de pasar con ellos…

-Me inmiscuí demasiado en un caso y la contratransferencia que experimenté me llevó a confundir emociones.-Escuchó a Derek hablar.-Sé que es una patética forma de excusarme pero es a la conclusión que he llegado desde que me di cuenta de que no soporto que estés con alguien más, que hagas reír a alguien más, que disfrutes con alguien más.

-Eso es egolatría a la máxima potencia, Morgan. Todos los síntomas de…

-¡No me interesa sobre qué sea! Tú… ¿entiendes lo que acabo de decir?

¿Qué si entendía? ¡Claro que lo hacía!, sobre todo porque acababa de decirle que el supuesto _amor_ que sentía por _esa_ mujer no era real y que al igual que el setenta y tantos por ciento de la población masculina involucrada en una relación, había hecho caso a su lívido y no a la razón. Por culpa de eso, millones de matrimonios y relaciones se destruían todos los días y todo por el síndrome del _todopoderoso_.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza.

-En este momento dos grandes fuerzas dentro de mi están luchando, Derek y la verdad no sé cual ganará.

-Pero…

-Ya me siento lo suficientemente estúpido conmigo mismo por haber tenido este maravilloso y fantástico sexo contigo, así que no presiones.

Morgan lo sabía porque a pesar de que su _relación_ con Tamara había sido buena… ¡joder!, lo que acababa de experimentar con Reid no se comparaba. ¡En nada!

-Sé que he sido un idiota…

-Ni qué lo digas.

-Y te he lastimado tanto que…no voy a repararlo con nada, pero en verdad, en verdad…

-No sé si pueda llegar a perdonarte.-Lo miró, contemplando la profundidad de los ojos negros que ni siquiera parpadearon.-Hay una herida muy profunda en mi que todo lo que quiere es hacerte pagar, como sea, lo que me has hecho.

El otro asintió despacio.

-Pero…hay una parte, muchísimo más grande, que va a creerte todo lo que me digas porque se muere por estar contigo y aunque suene a esas estúpidas telenovelas que te gustan…no quiero vivir sin ti después de esto.-Susurró, teniendo en cuenta que se veía ridículo.-No podría ir por ahí aparentando normalidad, ya no y definitivamente no sabría el cómo.

Se alegró de que Derek lo besara porque estaba seguro que iba a comenzar con algo digno de un Emmy**** o algo por el estilo.

Cuando Elle Greenway cerró muy despacio la puerta de la habitación, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Decidió darle un poco de espacio al doctor para que pensara las cosas y se había retrasado más de lo debido, por eso cuando entró en el departamento a oscuras, no se esperó la dramática escena que había visto un momento atrás.

No supo que pensar al respecto, mucho menos porqué Spencer Reid acababa de darle claramente una nueva oportunidad a Derek Morgan. Tal vez ella en su lugar habría hecho todo lo contrario, pero era evidente que esos dos se querían, de lo contrario la mirada de Morgan habría sido diferente.

Hacía más de cuatro años había dejado la Unidad de Análisis del Comportamiento para no volver. Se había abstenido de mantener contacto con alguien y regresó solo para finiquitar el papeleo pendiente de una vez por todas. Cuando buscó al joven doctor y este le relató de los cambios en la vida de los integrantes de la unidad y en la suya propia, jamás pensó que la vida podía ser tan distinta. Por eso se abstuvo de opinar porque ella era la persona menos apropiada en todo el mundo para hacerlo.

En su experiencia personal y en la de muchas mujeres con las que trataba diariamente, la traición era algo casi imperdonable, pero cuando el mínimo por ciento de ellas podía mirar más allá de la venda de dolor superpuesta en su corazón, entonces ahí radicaba el perdón.

Nunca pidió una explicación de lo que había visto en esa habitación, sin embargo el hombre en el que se había convertido Spencer Reid se la dio en una sola frase.

_-Su mirada me dijo que pasaría el resto de su vida haciéndome feliz como pudiera, y ante eso no pude más que creerle para recuperarlo._

El amor verdadero era definitivamente un _bello masoquismo_.

**FIN**

Nota Aclaratoria:

****Emmy: Son galardones que se entregan anualmente como premio a la excelencia en la industria de la televisión estadounidense.

Oficialmente esta historia se ha terminado y también el Ideatón.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes han enviado sus lindas ideas, no saben lo preciadas y bellas que son, el departamento creativo, la capataz y yo les estamos eternamente agradecidos por confiarnos algo tan preciado, jamás os lo podremos pagar.

Y bueno, estén atentos porque haremos esas ideas de alguna u otra forma (aunque nos tome mil años) pero las sacaremos, así que paciencia.

Ahora otra cosa, si de último momento tienes una idea, envíala pero que no pase de esta semana, ¿de acuerdo?

El departamento creativo quiere juntar todas las ideas que no han sido procesadas y como estaremos un poquitín ocupados con el "mundo real" entonces será complicado, así que esta semana es la última oportunidad para enviar alguna idea.

De antemano gracias, este cumpleaños ha sido diferente porque me la he pasado en carretera pero está bien, de una manera bizarra me he sentido Dean Winchester conduciendo y aunque no tenga un Impala…bueno, la sensación es la misma.

Merci à tous et à bientôt

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Julio 19- 2010_


End file.
